Falling in love with you all over again
by koganlovin
Summary: Logan and Kendall are madly in love, until one day Kendall gets amnesia and thinks he's strill with his Ex James how will things turn out.


**Hola once again, I know haven't kept up with any of my fics and I promise to do my best to catch up and update soon...but in the mean time, I had this random idea and with my bff Skittles a.k.a Allard who helped me out with it all wrote this fic. Hope you guys like it. Also, a shout out to my friend Anim3Fan4Ever, thanks a billion! Help me thank him by checking out his fics. I dedicate this fic to both Allard and Jeremy! Much love..and now on with the fic!**

**Falling in love with you all over again**

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late again. Gustavo is going to kill me." Kendall woke up from a deep sleep and began to panic once he noticed the time on his phone, realizing that he overslept.  
"Kenny, it's no big deal, just tell Gustavo you overslept." Logan said while pulling him back on the pillow to give him a kiss on the forehead.  
"That would work if he only was that understanding, but it's Gustavo we are talking about. I can't give him another reason to hate me." Kendall answered while getting up and making his way to the bathroom to get ready. He walked back out 8 minutes later all dressed and ready to go.  
"Okay, Logie, I'll see you later tonight. I Love you." Kendall fixed his tie while walking over to Logan's side of the bed and leaned down enough to give him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"You can't go to work without eating any breakfast Kendall." Logan nagged, pulling him down by the tie to continue the kiss.  
"I'll grab something on my way out, but I really got to go now." Kendall kissed him one last time before walking out to the dining room area.  
"Look who it is, so nice of you to wake up to join us for breakfast." Carlos teased as he took a big bite of his waffle.  
"I would usually have some smart ass remark but I don't have the time, I'm running late for work." Kendall said while walking over to the table.  
"You can't go without eating any breakfast." James yelled out to Kendall who was half way to the door. Kendall quickly turned around and walked over to him to snatch the toast he was about to bite into right out of his hand.  
"You're right, I'll just take yours." Kendall smiled innocently at his best friend before walking right back out the door.  
A few minutes later Logan walked into the room dressed as well and sat with everyone.  
"So, what's the real reason why Kendall is running late this morning?" Carlos joked while serving Logan a plate.  
"Oh god, I'm not answering that right now." Logan answered, completely avoiding the question.  
"Avoid it all you want Logan, but you're only making it worse for yourself." James laughed to himself as he got up to put his plate away.  
They all finished their breakfast and helped cleaning up before making plans for what they are going to do for the rest of the day. James went out for a jog, while Carlos and Logan stayed back to clean up their apartment.  
"How can one small apartment like this get so messy?" Logan asked, picking up random stuff from the couch.  
"Well, when you have 4 guys in a small apartment...things get pretty messy." Carlos answered back as he helped do the dishes.  
"It's not a big deal, but the mess can get a little carried away at times and it's just getting annoying." Logan kept complaining.  
"Hey you tend to forget that all that mess on that couch is Kendall's. He is the messiest one out of all of us my dear." Carlos responded back.  
"And that's what I love about him, it's cute when he does it. I don't mind picking up after my boyfriend, but you and James can clean up after yourselves." Logan joked, grinning back at him.  
"You're only saying that because you're madly in love with him, of course you don't mind playing maid with your boyfriend." Carlos laughed at his own joke, Logan just rolled his eyes at him.  
"Oh whatever, hey, I'm going to make a quick trip to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" Logan asked, walking over to grab his wallet from his dresser.  
"Just the usual junk food we get, a little bit of everything for the four of us." Carlos answered back, still picking random stuff off the floor.  
About an hour later Logan walked back with 3 huge bags of groceries, yelling out for Carlos to come out to help. After setting the bags on the table and realizing that Carlos was not there, he noticed a note on the table that read:  
_Logan, I'm at the hospital. Kendall is hurt. Please call me when you read this. _  
Without thinking Logan ran back out to his car and drove to the hospital thinking the worst.  
He rushed to the hospital room where he was, along with James and Carlos. He didn't notice that everyone was in tears and looking to see what his reaction was going to be since he would be the last to know the bad news.  
"Oh my god, what happened, Sweetie? Are you Okay?" Logan asked as he walked over to Kendall to hug him and kissed his forehead.  
"Logan, I don't think-" Carlos began to say but was cut off by Logan, who went on trying to make sure Kendall was okay.  
"Baby, please tell me you didn't break anything." Logan continued to hug and kiss him on the forehead, unaware of everyone just staring over with worried looks.  
"Uh...sorry, but... do I know you?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan very confused, yet apologetic.  
Logan's heart sank, Kendall's words stabbing him right in the heart. It was too much for him to handle, he ran out and barely made it out the door before falling to the ground and breaking down in tears. Carlos followed behind him soon after and helped him up then walked him over to the waiting area.  
"Does he really not know who I am?" Logan asked, still in tears.  
"As of now, all the doctor has told us is that he might have a minor concussion, his memory will be back soon enough. Right now he just doesn't remember any of us." Carlos said, heartbroken to see his friend this sad. He rubbed his back trying to do his best to calm him down a bit. The doctor walked by and signaled them to walk back in the room with him. Logan and Carlos walked back in the room, holding hands, knowing that there was going to be bad news ahead.  
"Alright , Kendall...you had quite the accident and you're very lucky to have walked out with minor injuries. There's some good and bad news to this. The bad news, you hit your head on the airbag pretty bad causing you to get a minor concussion. Good news, you'll slowly start getting your memory back within a week or two." Doctor Slager explained.  
"How long will it take for him to remember who any of us are?" Carlos asked, squeezing Logan's hand a bit.  
"I'm guessing you are all close friends of his, well that all depends. It's hard to tell, but in the meantime all you guys can do is try to help him remember who you guys are and what close connections you have with him." The doctor answered.  
"When will he be able to come home?" James asked looking over to his best friend who looked dazed.  
"We want to keep him here for a few days to make sure he's recovering well, but after that he should be home in the next 2 to 3 days. Any other questions?" The doctor asked the group.  
"Will his memory come back and he'll be able to remember everything all at once or will it take some time?" Carlos asked, not sure of what to ask.  
"Usually with minor concussions like this, his memory will come and go. He'll be able to remember better during some days and sadly any progress he has made that day, he'll forget."  
Logan was having a hard time looking over at Kendall, who kept looking over at him, but with a blank expression. Once again Logan began to tear up.

Carlos noticed and turned to give him a quick hug in attempts to calm him down.  
"Well, you guys are welcome to stay for about 30 more minutes since visiting hours will be over by then. I do recommend that you guys come and spend as much time as possible with him while he's still in the hospital to make the recovering process go faster and will start to remember once he's at home." The doctor finally said before walking out the room.  
Everyone spent the next 30 minutes introducing themselves to Kendall all over again, but Kendall couldn't help but stare at everyone as if they were complete strangers. That's what they were to him now after all, all the loved ones that once were near and dear to him were complete strangers to him now. After the 30 minutes were up the three said goodbye and left him to rest.  
The next day Carlos and James went to visit him first thing in the morning. They walked in, not sure of what to expect, if Kendall would remember them since last night.  
"Hey there Kendall, how are you doing buddy?" Carlos asked while walking into the room with James  
Kendall looked up from the book he was reading and gave them a fake smile, not sure who they even were.  
"It's James and Carlos, remember?" James asked, walking over to him.  
Soon after the doctor walked in and greeted us both before giving Kendall a quick checkup.  
"Alright everything is looking good, why don't you guys take about 20-30 minutes by yourselves with him to help him remember who you are and what connection you have with him." The doctor said while walking out the room once again.  
"Okay, how about you go first Jaime...I'll wait out in the waiting room." Carlos suggested as he walked out the room to give them some space.  
"James, I missed you." Kendall smiled up at James and reached out to grab his hand.  
"I miss you too, we all do." James smiled back, holding onto his shaking hand.  
They talked for about 10 minutes about random stuff, and laughing. He definitely felt really comfortable with him.  
"Is any of this bringing back any thoughts or memories?" James asked in hopes that he made some progress.  
"Kind of, I just want to remember who everyone is, who you are to me. I don't know why, but I feel a strong connection with you. We are a couple right, you are my boyfriend?" Kendall asked looking up at her with those big sad eyes of his. James looked back at him not sure how to answer the question, but before he could answer one of the nurses walked in to check on him.  
James took that chance to walk out for a second confused as to how to answer him. Doctor Slager walked by him and stopped when he noticed that James was in tears.  
"I know this must be hard for you, but he really needs his friends around. No matter how heartbreaking it may be for him not to remember you at the time." The doctor explained to her.  
"I know, but he asked if I was his boyfriend." James whispered to him, not wanting Carlos to hear him.  
"Even if it may not be true, he seems to have made some special connection with you. Maybe something from the past, but as hard as it may be you may have to play along with it to help him recover faster."  
"I can't do that to either of them, I can't lie to them." James felt a sudden guilt.  
"Right now, you're the only one that he has remembered and trusts, this is a whole new world to him right now and everyone is a stranger. If you are the only person that keeps him connected to his life before the accident, then it might be worth going along with it." The doctor explained, then walked away to give James some time to process everything.  
He felt bad for having to lie but at the same time it was to help Kendall out. He was not even sure if she should let Logan and Carlos in on what was going on. He took a deep breath and walked back in the room to spend more time with Kendall, both laughing and sitting really close to each other while holding hands.  
About 15 minutes later Carlos knocked on the door and walked in, James quickly jumped off the bed smiled innocently at Carlos.  
"Guess it's my turn." Carlos waved awkwardly at Kendall.  
James smiled back at Kendall and walked out the room to give Carlos and Kendall some time to talk.  
"Hey there Buddy, you remember me?" Carlos asked, sitting on the chair next to the bed.  
"Um..honnestly, I don't. I'm sorry." Kendall looked at him trying to place a name with his face.  
"It's Carlos, your best friend since middle school." Carlos continued.  
"Not ringing a bell Darlos." Kendall responded, not even aware that he called him a completely different name.  
"We were in the hockey team together, and it's Carlos." He smiled at him, ignoring the little mistake.  
"Was I good at it?" Kendall asked, not sure if he pictured himself in any hockey team.  
"You were alright, not as a big shot as me but you were fairly good." Carlos joked with him.  
"Hey Carl can you help me get off the bed for a little bit. I need to move around a bit before my body gets restless." Kendall asked, struggleling to get off the bed.  
"It's Carlos and yeah sure, hold on. For my sake I hope you're wearing underwear dude" Carlos joked while doing his best to help Kendall up without moving his hospital gown too much.  
They walked around the hospital room and stopped to look out the window.  
"Have you started to remember much yet?" Carlos randomly asked, hoping that Kendall's memory has improved a bit.  
"I wish I could say yes, but the only person that I made any sort of connection with is James. He really is an amazing person." Kendall smiled to himself.  
"Yeah he really is, he has a big heart." Carlos smiled back at Kendall, completely unaware that Kendall thought of him as more then just a friend and his ex.  
"I don't know how he's even staying this strong while I'm here trying hard to remember what we had." Kendall said, tearing up a bit.  
"He's a strong guy, he can handle it." Carlos rubbed Kendall's back to try to calm him down.  
"I'm just very lucky to have him as my boyfriend, have to stay strong and fight through this for him." Kendall said but cut off by Carlos.  
"Wait what?" Carlos asked a bit confused. Before Kendall could answer him and Katie walked in the room with flowers and balloons.  
"Hi there big brother, what the heck did you do to yourself now?" Katie asked going in for a hug.  
"Um...you're my little sister right?" Kendall asked, not exactly sure who she was.  
"Oh my god, my baby...how are you Kenny?" asked in complete tears when seeing her son in the hospital room.  
"And you must be my mom." Kendall smiled at her, not really remembering her but tried to smile to stop her from crying.  
As his mom and sister went through photos with Kendall, Carlos snuck out the room with the last words still fresh on his mind. He was confused as to why Kendall thought he was in a relationship with James and worried once Logan found out. He was deep in thought and was not paying much attention as to where he was going and bumped right into James.  
"Oh I'm sorry dude, didn't see you there." Carlos apologized to James.  
"It's alright, hey, is everything okay?" James asked, noticing that Carlos seemed a bit uneasy about something.  
"Yeah...I mean, well. Hey is Logan here yet?" Carlos asked, wanting to change the topic.  
"No, I don't think he's coming, he's really not taking all of this very well. He's deeply hurt and can't deal with all of this right now. I spent all of last night with him and he was crying the whole time feeling like he has lost the one person that meant everything to him." James explained.  
"But he does know that all this is temporary right? He'll have his memory back within 2 weeks and everything will be back to normal?" Carlos asked, a bit confused as to why Logan would be taking this as hard.  
"He does, but all this is hard to process. He was heart broken and also needs some support as well. That's what I'm being for him." James smiled at Carlos, wanting to make the point that Kendall was not the only one who needed the support of his friends.  
"I understand and feel horrible for him, but please don't let it affect or get in the way of our friendship dude." Carlos warned him. The two boys walked back to Kendall's room and spent the rest of the day looking at pictures, hoping it would somehow help. Soon after the doctor walked in to tell them all that visiting hours were over.  
Everyone said their goodbyes and promised to come come back the next day to before walking out. Just as James was about to walk out, Kendall quietly called him over. He was hesitant at first but walked over to him.  
"Hey James, I was wondering if you could maybe spend the night here with me?" Kendall asked, looking at him like a lost puppy.  
"I'll have to ask the doctor if it's okay, but I'm sure it will be alright." James answered him as he sat next to him.  
"One last thing, you know that guy who hugged and kissed me yesterday?" Kendall began to ask, James felt a sudden sense of guilt.  
"Yeah, that was Logan." James smiled over, looking at him to see if there was any hints of him remembering who he was.  
"How come he didn't come to visit me?" Kendall asked, still confused as to who he was.  
"He's just taking all this very hard. You guys are really close and he's hurt." James answered, trying to stay vague about his and Logan's actual relationship.  
Kendall stayed quiet for a few minutes trying really hard to see if he could bring back any memory of Logan back.  
They talked for the rest of the night, joking and laughing with each other just like they did when they were in a relationship a few years ago.

**So...what do you guys think? Please review and let me know if you guys want to read on. Also I wrote a second version of this for Skittles, and it's not too much BTR related but still is just as good. If you are interested in reading that version let me know :) **


End file.
